Snowy
by Dave Strider Cool
Summary: Dave Strider vive en casa con su hermano Dirk Strider, quién se hace pasar por "Santa Bro" todas las navidades, está vez, Santa Bro le ha traído a Dave un amigo, llamado Karkat Vantas, ambos niños de 12 años tal vez se odien... O se agraden más de lo que ellos hubieran pensado. /AU DavexKarkat tres(? Muy muy tierno desde mi punto de vista ¡Lean por favor!/


**_SNOWY_**

* * *

La nieve caía suavemente sobre el tejado, cada copo descendía con estilo, y se posaba con sus compañeros, toqué la ventana y bajé mi mano hasta el final de la misma, el frío se hacía presente en cada rincón de la casa, observe a mi lado, había un pequeño niño acostado en mi cama, me bajé del taburete chiquito que me había regalado mi hermano recientemente por mi cumpleaños, el niño temblaba y parecía estar dormido, baje a la cocina y prepare dos tazas de chocolate caliente, subí las escaleras con cuidado y dejé una de las tazas en la mesita de noche, mis ojos vagaron lentamente por mi cuarto, me detuve al ver que el niño se había sentado y se estaba tomando el chocolate tibio, examine su cuerpo, una camiseta negra, brazos algo flacos, pantalón de pijama negro y gris, cabello totalmente blanco y unos ojos rojos... Me miro, sus ojeras se notaban más ahora, soltó un gruñido y siguió bebiendo.

-_¿Por que coño estoy aquí?_.-pregunto enojado, alcé ambas manos sin saber que decir y con cara de "_no me eches la culpa_" y dije algo temeroso.

-_No lo se... Bro te trajo aquí en medio de la noche, y dijo que durmiera contigo..._-el se sonrojo levemente al escuchar la última frase.

Nos quedamos en silencio un par de minutos, nerviosos y examinándonos mutuamente, podía notar unas orejas de gato blancas y pequeñas en su cabeza, solté un suspiro y baje mis orejas al instante.

-_Tú..._-pensó de nuevo la frase y volvió a decir- _¿Tú eras quién me abrazaba?_.-me sonrojé y asentí lentamente.- _Me llamo Karkat... Vantas_.-se presento mucho mas calmado, yo sonreí de medio lado y le extendí la mano.

-_Dave Strider_.-Karkat tomo mi mano y me intento sonreír, al estirar su brazo, podía notar varias finas lineas en el.- _¿Que son?_.-separe mi mano al ver las lineas, el me miro y sus ojos se cristalizaron, para luego bajar la mirada y rascar sus ojos con fuerza, intentando reprimir un posible llanto.

_-N-nada..._-contesto simple y en un susurro débil.

Me quede con la mirada fija en el unos minutos, antes de tomar mis orejas hacia abajo y jalar con fuerza, mi cola se meneaba de un lado al otro con frustración, mis actos se detuvieron en cuanto Karkat poso su mano en mis rubias orejas, y me sonrió amable.

-_Son lindas, pero no es la puta cosa, debo volver a mi casa, debe estar hecha mierda buscándome_.-asentí lentamente, pero antes decidí acostarlo en la cama.- _¿Pero que mierda...?_.-pregunto sin entender lo que iba a hacer.

-_Karkat, duerme un rato mas._-dije y pase mi cola por su cintura, hasta que el hizo lo mismo con la suya, y bajo sus orejas, ronroneando contra mi cuerpo.

Me quede callado unos minutos, antes de besar su frente e intentar levantarme, su cola se enredo con la mía, y había notado cierto fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas, tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y sus orejas se habían levantado, había algo que el escuchaba y yo no, subí las mías, algo sonaba abajo, pero un grito hizo que ambos soltáramos nuestras colas y bajáramos las orejas.

-_¡Joder Dirk, no!_.-grito el moreno de ojos verdes, era el único con un tono de voz tan... Jodidamente irritante.

_-Hey, Karkat._-le llame, el levanto una oreja temeroso y me miro.

-_Diga._

_-Iré abajo un momento, ya vuelvo_.-y antes de oír respuesta alguna de su boca, corrí hacia abajo.

Fingí un bostezo al entrar en la sala -Lo cual fue innecesario- y vi a Jake devorando la boca de Bro, lo hacía con ferocidad, pasión, me asquee, presione mi mano contra mi boca y corrí arriba...

_-Joder... Voy a..._-dije para luego derrumbarme en el pasillo de rodillas y vomitar.

Era horrible, vomitaba muy seguido y muy fácil... Karkat pareció escucharme toser y corrió hacia mi.

-_¿Dave? ¿Dave? ¿Que te paso? ¿DAVE?_.-me llamo varias veces, con temor, se tomo los cabellos desesperado.- _¿DAAAAVE?_.-Bro vino al escuchar mi nombre en este ultimo grito, me sentía tan jodidamente débil...

Me _tomo_ y me obligo a tomar unas pastillas, las trague y me relaje, nada dolía, nada molestaba, nada se proyectaba frente a mi, solo la mirada rojiza de Karkat sobre mi, y un llanto infantil...

**_[...]_**

Desperte con el ruido de una cancion, era extraña y genial, me sente y vi que Karkat se habia esfumado, cerre los ojos me rasque los cabellos, la idea de estar con Karkat era facil de explicar, "No me disgusta pero tampoco me agrada", volví a abrir los ojos, y entre mis piernas yacía Karkat, con su mirada fija en mi y sus manos en un "iglú" por decirlo así...

-_Karkat_.-le llame, el alzo las orejas y me miro.

-_¿Huh?_.-pregunto.

Tome sus mejillas y rapidamente me apodere de sus labios, solo tengo 12, no es para tanto... Escuche un pequeño jadeo de su boca antes de yo besarle, casi al instante sus labios se movian contra los mios, y su sonrojo se hacia mas fuerte, separe el beso y le mire, volví a unir nuestras bocas y esta vez decidí introducir mi lengua en la ajena, el no lo dudo, pero correspondio torpemente.

-_¿Es tu primer beso? ¿Eh eh?_.-pregunte sin separarlo, dando mordiscos a su labio inferior y escuchando sus pequeños gemiditos.-_ Eso me hace especial_.-dije y roce mi lengua contra sus labios.

El -Cansado de no estar sentado- se sento sobre mi regazo, rodeando mi cintura con sus piernas, y haciendo el beso de uno de los mejores de mi vida, lo separe y escondí mi cabeza en su cuello, respire profundo su aroma. Olía a cigarro y colonia. Seguí olfateando su camiseta con suavidad, el solo jugueteó con los cabellos de mi nuca, dandome leves cosquillas.

-_Para de olerme_.-pidio en un gemido.

-_¿Por que? Primero para tu de jugar con mi cabello_.-le bese el cuello.

Mire el reloj de mi mesa, decía una linda fecha y hora...

"_12:O4am_

_25/12/2O13_"

Separe mi rostro de su cuello y lo mire de frente.

-_Santa ya trajo nuestros regalos Karkat_.-sonrei y le bese la frente.

-_Santa..._

_-Santa Bro_.-Suspire sonriente y tome su mano.

Salimos de la habitacion tomados de las manos, le sonrei a Jake y a Dirk, quienes se daban dulces besos, no importa que, esto que siento por Karkat esta bien.

* * *

Vale es mi primer DavexKarkat, así que no me digan malas cosas u.u

Todo es culpa de IKIMARU y sus dibujos de navidad ene

Bueno, espero y les guste mi regalo de navidad, lo subo hoy porque estare de viaje y bla bla bla.

Los/las quiero :DD


End file.
